Berkeley Breathed
| website = | nonUS = | sortkey = Breathed, Berkeley | subcat = American | birth_date = }} Guy Berkeley "Berke" Breathed (born June 21, 1957) is an American cartoonist, children's book author/illustrator, director and screenwriter, best known for Bloom County, a 1980s cartoon-comic strip that dealt with sociopolitical issues as understood by fanciful characters (e.g., Bill the Cat and Opus the Penguin) and through humorous analogies. Bloom County earned Breathed the Pulitzer Prize for editorial cartooning in 1987. Early life Born in Encino, California,Encyclopedia of World Biography and raised in Houston, Breathed attended Westchester High School.[http://www.chron.com/CDA/archives/archive.mpl?id=2007_4318027 Berkowitz, Lana, "His latest opus: Bloom County creator finds a more constructive path writing children's books]", Houston Chronicle, April 4, 2007 Cartooning career Breathed became published first when he was hired part-time by the Austin American-Statesman to draw editorial cartoons for the newspaper. This job was short-lived; he was dismissed shortly after one of his cartoons caused outrage. His first comic strip published regularly was The Academia Waltz, which appeared in the Daily Texan, in 1978 while he was a student at the University of Texas. While at the University of Texas, Breathed self-published two collections of The Academia Waltz, using the profits to pay his tuition. The comic strip attracted the notice of the editors of The Washington Post, who recruited him to do a nationally syndicated strip. On December 8, 1980, Bloom County made its debut and featured some of the characters from Academia Waltz, including former frat-boy Steve Dallas and the paraplegic Vietnam war veteran Cutter John. In the beginning, the strip's style was so similar to that of another popular strip, Doonesbury, that Doonesbury's creator Garry Trudeau wrote to Breathed several times to indicate their similarities.Ellen, Mary, "Berkeley Breathed, drawn back to 'Bloom County' but looking forward", Los Angeles Times "Hero Complex" blog. Retrieved 2010-06-27. Breathed has acknowledged that he borrowed liberally from Doonesbury during his early career. In the Outland collection, One Last Little Peek, Breathed even put an early Bloom County side-by-side with the Doonesbury comic strip from which it obviously took its idea. Bloom County earned Breathed the Pulitzer Prize for editorial cartooning during 1987.Pulitzer Prize Awards List 1987 The strip eventually appeared in over 1,200 newspapers around the world until Breathed retired the daily strip in 1989, stating that he wanted to terminate the strip while it was still popular. At that time, he said, "A good comic strip is no more eternal than a ripe melon. The ugly truth is that in most cases, comics age less gracefully than their creators".The Official Berkeley Breathed Website He replaced this strip with the surreal Sunday-only cartoon Outland in 1989, which reused some of the Bloom County characters, including Opus the Penguin and Bill the Cat. He ended Outland in 1995. In 2003, Breathed began the comic strip Opus, a Sunday-only strip featuring Opus the Penguin, who was one of the main characters of Bloom County. Several newspapers chose not to run the August 26, 2007, Opus cartoon because it might offend Muslims.Donaldson-Evans, Catherine, "Washington Post, Other Newspapers Won't Run 'Opus' Cartoon Mocking Radical Islam", wikipedia:Fox News, August 28, 2007 On October 6, 2008, Breathed announced plans to discontinue all work on comic strips with the final Opus strip to run on November 2, 2008.Stern, Sherry, "Berkeley Breathed says goodbye to Opus: 'I'm destroying the village to save it'", Los Angeles Times, October 6, 2008 Breathed plans to focus on writing children's books. Breathed explained that he felt that the United States was going to face "tough times", and that he wanted to end the saga of his most memorable character "on a lighter note". The last Opus comic strip appeared on schedule, but in what may be a comic first the final panel required an online link. The final panel the strip showed Opus sleeping peacefully in the bed depicted in the classic children's book, Goodnight Moon. This panel was available only online, and the Humane Society page that displayed it no longer exists. Breathed said that he had no regrets in leaving political cartooning, as he believes the atmosphere became too bitter for him to make quality cartoons."Vick dog inspired 'Bloom County,' 'Opus' creator." CNN. October 13, 2009. Retrieved on October 13, 2009. Other works In addition to his syndicated cartoon work, which has produced eleven best-selling cartoon collections, he has also produced five children's books, two of which, A Wish for Wings That Work and Edwurd Fudwupper Fibbed Big, were made into animated films. Since 1992, he has designed a greeting card and gift ensemble collection for American Greetings, featuring the "Bloom County" characters Opus, Bill the Cat, and Milquetoast the Cockroach. Breathed's writing has also been featured in numerous publications, including Life, Boating, and Travel and Leisure, and he produced the cartoon art for the closing credits of the Texas-based film, Secondhand Lions, which featured a strip called Walter and Jasmine. The panels he drew for Secondhand Lions appear in Opus: 25 Years of His Sunday Best, in which Breathed terms them "the comic strip that never was". Breathed has been a supporter of the animal rights group PETA and illustrated the cover of their Compassionate Cookbook, T-shirts, and other merchandise. Breathed cameos as himself in the short film Tim Warner: A Life in the Clouds, a fictional tale about an unhappy cartoonist and his unfunny strip, The Silver Lining.Ifilm.com Breathed adapted his children's book Edwurd Fudwupper Fibbed Big into a short film produced by Disney. The 2011 motion-capture Disney film Mars Needs Moms was based on Breathed's picture book of the same name. Personal life Breathed is a fan of outdoor activities such as powerboating and motorcycling. In 1986, he broke his back in an ultralight-plane crash, later incorporated into a Bloom County storyline in which Steve Dallas breaks his back after being attacked by an angry Sean Penn. Breathed also nearly lost his right arm to a boating accident. Breathed and his two children live in Santa Barbara, in southern California. He is reportedly a very private person, and although he has given interviews to online magazines such as The Onion and Salon, he rarely gives face-to-face or telephone interviews and resists talking about himself. He supports animal rights, and his book, Flawed Dogs: The Year-End Leftovers at the Piddleton 'Last Chance' Dog Pound, promotes animal adoption. Breathed befriended science fiction humorist Douglas Adams when Adams moved to Santa Barbara in 1999. Adams was also very keen on wildlife preservation. During the middle of September 1990, while visiting a factory in England, Mr. Breathed noticed he received odd, humorous looks from the workers upon hearing his name. After inquiring about the reason for their strange looks, he learned that his nickname, "Berke", is a homophone with "Berk", a vulgar term for a vagina in Cockney rhyming slang ("Berkeley Hunt"). Breathed once stated he is an atheist.Whitney, William, "Berkeley Breathed Pokes Fun", wikipedia:Psychology Today, January/February 2004 On May 18, 2008, in his comic strip Opus, he announced he was suffering from a condition known as spasmodic torticollis.[http://www.salon.com/comics/opus/2008/05/18/opus/index.html Breathed, Berkeley, Opus: "Anyone got a remedy for pain?"] Salon.com, May 18, 2008 Breathed was divorced in 2013. Bibliography ;Cartoon compilations *''Loose Tails, 1983, ISBN 0-316-10710-7 *Toons For Our Times, 1984 *Penguin Dreams and Stranger Things, 1985 *Bloom County Babylon: Five Years of Basic Naughtiness'', 1986, ISBN 0-316-10309-8 *''Billy and the Boingers Bootleg, August 1987, ISBN 0-316-10729-8. Contained a flexi-disc featuring two songs by Billy and the Boingers *Tales Too Ticklish to Tell, 1988, ISBN 0-316-10735-2 *The Night of the Mary Kay Commandos, 1989, ISBN 0-316-10738-7 *''Classics of Western Literature: Bloom County 1986–1989, 1990, ISBN 0-316-10754-9 *''Happy Trails'', 1990, ISBN 0-316-10741-7 *''Politically, Fashionably, and Aerodynamically Incorrect'', 1992, ISBN 0-316-10701-8 *''His Kisses Are Dreamy but Those Hairballs Down My Cleavage!, 1994, ISBN 0-316-10867-7 *''One Last Little Peek, 1995, ISBN 0-316-10690-9 *''Opus, 25 Years'', Little, Brown and Company, 2003, ISBN 0-316-15994-8 *''Bloom County: The Complete Library: Volume One: 1980–1982'', IDW Publishing, 2009, ISBN 978-1-60010-531-9 *''Bloom County: The Complete Library: Volume Two: 1982–1984'', IDW Publishing, 2010, ISBN 978-1-60010-583-8 *''Bloom County: The Complete Library: Volume Three: 1984–1986'', IDW Publishing, 2010, ISBN 978-1-60010-755-9 *''Bloom County: The Complete Library: Volume Four: 1986–1987'', IDW Publishing, 2011, ISBN 978-1-60010-899-0 *''Bloom County: The Complete Library: Volume Five: 1987–1989'', IDW Publishing, 2011, ISBN 978-1-61377-061-0 *''Outland: The Complete Library: Sunday Comics: 1989–1995'', IDW Publishing, 2012, ISBN 978-1-61377-176-1 *''Opus: The Complete Library: Sunday Comics: 2003–2008'', IDW Publishing, 2012, ISBN 978-1-61377-177-2 *''The Academia Waltz: The Complete Library: Daily Comics: 1978–1979'', IDW Publishing, 2014 ISBN 978-61377-177-3 ;Children's books *''A Wish for Wings That Work: An Opus Christmas Story'', 1991 *''The Last Basselope: One Ferocious Story'', 1992 *''Goodnight Opus, 1993 *''Red Ranger Came Calling, 1994 *''Edwurd Fudwupper Fibbed Big, Little, Brown and Company, 2000 *''Flawed Dogs: The Year End Leftovers at the Piddleton "Last Chance" Dog Pound, 2003 **Breathed said that Flawed Dogs's intended audience is different from the intended audiences of his other picture books. He said that Flawed Dogs would be "perfect" for 8-12 year olds, but that he would not read the book to his (in 2009) 5 year old son. *''Mars Needs Moms!, 2007 (adapted into the film ''Mars Needs Moms! released in 2011) *''Pete & Pickles'', 2008 *''Flawed Dogs: The Shocking Raid on Westminster'', 2009 Awards *Pulitzer Prize for editorial cartooning, 1987 *Golden Duck Award for Excellence in Children's Science Fiction for Mars Needs Moms! 2008 Picture Book Notes References *Strickler, Dave. Syndicated Comic Strips and Artists, 1924-1995: The Complete Index. Cambria, CA: Comics Access, 1995. ISBN 0-9700077-0-1 External links * Berkeley Breathed Interview by Tasha Robinson for The Onion "A.V. Club" August 15, 2001 * "The penguin is mightier than the sword", interview at Salon.com, November 20, 2003 * Comic Book Awards Almanac * Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:Artists from Los Angeles Category:American comic strip cartoonists Category:American editorial cartoonists Category:Bloom County Category:Pulitzer Prize for Editorial Cartooning winners Category:University of Texas at Austin alumni Category:Austin American-Statesman people